the unexpected
by mmaclover4
Summary: madison gets pregnant with edwards baby and he was already gone to protect her and as soon as edward was gone she discovered that she was pregnant
1. Chapter 1

**Madison's Point of view:**

"**You don't want me?" "No". The haunting words echoed through my brain. "No". "You're no good for me Madison". I knew I was never good enough. I should have expected this. It was too hard to deal with. I closed my mind.**

_**One month later**_**.**

**I stayed in my room. I ate, went to school and work, and then stayed in my room. I closed my mind to the pain. I stopped it from coming through and hitting me. Suddenly I felt very nauseous. I always felt sick to my stomach but…. **_**Oh. **_**I ran to the bathroom and was sick. This was very strange. This was too strange. I hadn't eaten anything. It must be a bug, it will be gone soon.**

_**Three Months Later.**_

**The vomiting stopped a month ago. What was wrong with me? I was fatter and I sware something in my stomach just moved. What could be-? No. That's not possible. It can't be! I couldn't be pregnant. I rushed downstairs. Who do I tell? "Madison, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, I was sweating, crying and I'm sure my face had the look of uttermost horror on it. "I think… I'm not sure. Pregnant" I spluttered and ran back up to my room. I cried into my pillow for around an hour. There was a knock at the door.**

"**Maidson. I have a test here… Um. I'll um- leave it outside your door. Take it when you're um… ready. Do you want me to call your Mum?" Charlie asked. I got up and opened the door. "No" I whispered and took the test out of his hands.**

**I prepared the test. What would happen if I were? Alice would see, right? And he would come back to me. He wouldn't leave me with our child? Maybe he would be disgusted that I didn't take the morning after pill. Well how was I to know? He shouldn't even be able to… urgh. And now we wait…. I paced up and down the bathroom. I decided to have a shower, my hands lingering on my stomach. A perfect green-eyed child could be inside. I got out of the shower, taking care not to look at the test as I wrapped the towel around me. I walked to my room. "What does it say?" Charlie asked. "Haven't looked" I mumbled and went to my room to get dressed. I look time, picking an outfit then taking care to dress myself. I brushed my hair then dried it. "Madison. I've um- got the test here." Charlie whispered at my door. "What does it say?" I breathed. But somehow I already knew the answer.**

"_**Positive."**_

**My Crumbling world fell apart.**

**Alice's point of view:**

**4 months after Edward left Madison. He was empty. It was doing neither of them good, being apart. Suddenly my vision went black. "Positive" I heard Charlie say, standing at the door holding a pregnancy test. Madison was **_**pregnant**_**? 10 minutes later Carlisle's cell started ringing. "Carlisle?" I called. "I'm here I'm here. Hello? Charlie! She's- what?" Carlisle looked at me. I nodded in confirmation. "Oh. Ok. Well Edward's upset about it too. I don't think- yes, I agree. I'm going to send you a cheque. If Edward isn't going to be in the baby's life he needs to contribute something-. Ok. See you soon Charlie"**

_**5 months later.**_

**Madison's pints of view:**

**Everyone was very supportive. Especially Charlie. They had moved house. They moved into a little 3-bedroom house. How Charlie afforded it, I will never know. It's modern and spacious. They have lots of new furniture and the nursery is very lovely. Suddenly, I felt a twinge in my stomach. Then the pain really started. "Dad" I wailed. "Dad, Help!" Charlie ran to my door and found me sprawled on my new bed. "I got the bag Madison. Lets go" Charlie smiled. He was **_**happy **_**about the baby. Being a Mum at 18? This wasn't right. **_**Ow! **_**I couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore.**

"**Push Madison. Just **_**Push**_**" The doctors were saying. I was pushing. **_**God**_**, I was pushing. "One more, Madison. Only one more and this will be over" I hoped so. I pushed. I heard a soft whimper. "She's beautiful." The doctor said to me. **_**She. **_**Of course she was beautiful she was Edwards. "Do you have a name for her?" The doctor asked. "Yes." I whispered. "What's she called, Madison?" Charlie asked me. "Rosa Meleah. Alison ." I replied. By now the nurses were finished cleaning her.**

**She was placed in my arms, my baby Alison. The first thing I noticed was that she was colder than a normal baby, her skin cooler. Then I noticed her flawless, pale skin. Not as pale as his, but paler than the average human. Then I took in her face. She had big, greeny gold eyes. The centres were liquid gold and the further out from the iris it got, the greener it did. The perimeter of the iris was emerald. Like his eyes were when he was human. Her cheeks were flushed a brilliant red, her lips a soft pink 'o'. The perfect face yawned and her eyelids fluttered. They were a pale purple. "Alison" I whispered in her ear.**


	2. dada

_**6 Years Later.**_

"**Mommy, Mommy!" Alison came running up the path to our home. For my 21st birthday Charlie and Renee bought Alison and I a house. A **_**whole **_**house. I was so surprised. Where did they get the money? I finished college online a few years ago; I'm now a teacher at Forks Primary.**

"**Alison!" I beamed. Her dark brown wavy hair flew out behind her as she ran to greet me. I picked her up and swung her around effortlessly. I was now a vampire too. I took Alison on a "Holiday" for a month about a year after she was born. She changed me there. She was very bright, learning more and more each day. Charlie of course noticed the change but I lied hastily and said that I got some work done while I was away. He was puzzled as to why I would get plastic surgery when I was only 19, but I said it was to make me feel young after I had Alison. He dropped the subject.**

"**Mommy is Grandpa coming over today?" Alison asked. Charlie **_**adored Alison**_** and came over almost every afternoon. Except this afternoon. Charlie and Billy had ended all contact when I had Alison. **_**"She's giving birth to a monster, Charlie! I won't have myself or Jacob anywhere near you!" **_**Billy had said. Today he was trying to patch this up. He was coming to get Alison to show her to Billy and Jacob. I didn't like leaving her with someone as weak as Charlie to protect her, but I'm sure she could defend herself. "Not today, baby. He's coming to get you and then your going to visit an old friend of his" I smiled. "Is Grandpa's friend like us?" Alison asked. "No, he's not" I answered. "Oh" She sighed.**

**At that moment Charlie's cruiser came up the drive. "Al-Al! Grandpa's here!" He called and Alison ran into his arms. "She's fast Madison!" Charlie said in surprise and came over and hugged me. "Be back by 6, okay?" I said. "Whatever you say Mommy!" Charlie laughed and strapped Alison up in the baby booster. He had gotten it for her on her 6th birthday last month. It sang nursery rhymes. I went back inside and did some marking for my 2nd Grade class.**

**Edward Point of view:**

**I **_**had **_**to go back to forks. Something was pulling me. I missed my darling Madison. She had probably forgotten about me. I'll **_**make **_**her remember. I'll make her love me again. No Edward, that's wrong you can't do that. The monster inside of me roared. Suddenly I got a flash from Alice's mind. A beautiful little girl with green gold eyes and dark brown hair was playing in the garden. That Jacob Black was there with his Dad. "Stupid dogs" I muttered to myself. **_**"We have to kill her," Jacob murmured. "I don't think that's necessary, son" Billy replied. "Are **_**you **_**in the pack Dad? No. You don't understand the threat she poses" Jacob argued. "She means everything to her family. Leave the girl be"… **_**The vision faded out. I must protect that girl. They wanted to kill her. "Going to Forks" I muttered as I ran out the door. "Finally" I heard my siblings exclaim.**

**I was going as fast as my Volvo could go. All I could do was to save the girl. **_**Now Entering Forks, Washington! **_**The sign flew past me. Suddenly something hit me like a ton of bricks. Madison. But the scent was different. Vampire. **_**WHAT? Madison? Vampire? How! **_**The girl could wait. I had to find my love.**

**Madison's point of view:**

**I smelt a strange scent coming up the drive. Not Charlie or Alison like I expected. It was definitely vampire. I braced myself at the front door. I heard a soft knock. "Madison?" I knew that voice. **_**Don't let yourself hope. It's not worth it if he's not here.**_** I ran to the door an wrenched it open. He was standing there. Looking even more beautiful than I remembered. "Edward?" I felt an unfamiliar sensation. Like crying but no tears came out. "Madison. My beautiful Madison. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" He whispered in my ear and stroked my hair.**

"**Your will be sorrier when she comes home" I mumbled between dry sobs. "Who comes home, love? Who?" He asked me. It's too hard to explain to him. I pressed my lips to his an inhaled. His scent overwhelmed me. All my dreams have come true. **_**Edward was back with me.**_** He moved his lips to my jaw. "Do you still love me?" I asked, my wind chime voice sounding like piecing bells. "Madison. He murmured, moving up to kiss my ear. I **_**never **_**stopped loving you." He whispered in my ear. "Do you still love me enough to forgive me?" He pulled back, looking into my eyes. "Yes" I whispered, not being able to find the right words. He held me until my sobbing ceased.**

"**Grandpa, I don't like them" I heard Alison say, walking with Charlie up the path. "Who are they?" Edward whispered to me. I just shook my head. "Jacob wasn't very nice to you, was he now?" Charlie grumbled. I supposed the patch up didn't quite go according to plan. Well, I had bigger worried right now. "Knock, knock Mommy!" My angel called and I sat Edward down on the couch and answered the door. "Mommy! Alison beamed and I scooped her up into my arms. "Hey Madison who's the friend- **_**Edward**_**?" His eyes went from curiosity to alarm in 3 seconds. "Yes Charlie. Its me" Edward replied. Edwards's eyes were shocked. I'm sure he immediately thought that Alison was not his. "Holly hell… well. I'll leave you to it Madison" Charlie mumbled and left. "Bye Al-Al!" He called from outside. "Bye-bye Grandpa" She smiled. "Momma who is this?" Alison asked, turning her face towards her father.**

**I saw a thousand different emotions flicker over Edwards face as he took in his daughter's curious eyes. Shock, fear, sadness, hatred of himself, anger, betrayal, and finally landing on shock. He looked at her eyes and saw a mixture of his, both human and immortal gazing into his. He took in her heart shaped face and brown hair and saw human me. He looked at me, a look of uttermost dispare and said "Hi Alison" He formed a smile on his face. Alison knew. She had figured it out. Her eyes burned with desire. "Alison, this is Daddy." I said slowly. She reached out for him. "Daddy?" She whispered. "Yes sweetheart. I'm Daddy" He hesitantly took her in his arms and they stared at each other for a long time. "Don't go" Alison whispered to him after a while. "I'm not leaving you two again." Edward said.**


	3. home

Then Alison jumped out of his hands and hugged him. Edward hesitated and then hugged her back. Then he said you remind me so much of you mother when she was human. Then Edward turned to me and said Madison I'm sorry. Why didn't you try to call when you found out you were pregnant I would've came you know. Then I said Edward I thought you didn't care about me anymore. Then Edward put Alison in his left arm and put his right hand on my face, and said Madison I didn't stop thinking about you. Not for one day.

Then I smiled at him and he smiled back and I took his hand and said let me show you around.

Edwards point of view:

Madison showed me her room (which she didn't sleep in it was just for looks).

Then Madison showed me her office where she did her work at.

Then she showed me Madison's room.

Then Madison said you are welcome to live with us. Then I replied like I said I'm never leaving you again. Then I kissed her passionately the Alison said get a room then we both looked at her and laughed. Then Alison got out of my arms and started pushing me and Madison towards Madison's bedroom.

Madison point of view:

I thought Edward was serious about going to my bedroom and all. But all we did was talk about what we did in the past. Then Edward said he was with Tanya but only for a little bit. He just used her to get over his empty feeling. And sometimes he said that he would see my face on Tanya.

I said that I never found a love again and I said nobody can ever behold your face. In all eternity. Then Edward said how did you turn into a vampire and I said Alison turned me into one. Then he said oh does she only drink blood or can she eat as well. I said both and I said she doesn't sparkle though. And I said she doesn't even drink humans blood. She goes to a over-populated school. And I beamed at the thought.


End file.
